The separation of various components found in liquids or gases may be effected in a multitude of processes, the techniques for effecting the separation including ultrafiltration or reverse osmosis. A particular example of the latter type of separation involves a desalination process in which water which is rendered potable or suitable for other purposes is obtained from sea water, contaminated water, brackish water or brine. This process is of especial value in areas of the world where the water found in the area is brackish or is saline in nature. The desalination of this water is necessary in order to provide large amounts of potable or relatively nonsalty water for industrial, agricultural or home use. The desalination of the water is effected by forcing the water through a reverse osmosis membrane whereby the purified water is passed through the membrane and recovered, while the contaminants or salts do not pass through the membrane, thus, in effect, being rejected by the membrane and recovered as the retentate.
A reverse osmosis membrane, in order to be utilized for such a purpose, must possess certain characteristics applicable to the process. For example, the membrane must have a very high salt rejection coefficient. In addition, another important characteristic and a problem which must be addressed when utilizing the membrane is the ability of the membrane to be resistant to chlorine attack. Another important factor which is present in the use of a reverse osmosis membrane is that said membrane also possess a high flux characteristic, that is, the ability to pass a relatively large amount of water through the membrane at relatively low pressures. If a membrane possesses these desirable characteristics, it will be commercially feasible in its applicability to the desalination process.
Inasmuch as the semipermeable membrane which is used for the desalination process should be relatively thin in nature in order to provide a desirable flux rate, it is necessary, in many instances, that the reverse osmosis membrane be composited or laminated on a porous backing support material This porous support backing material should in itself possess certain characteristics which make it desirable for such a use. For example, the porous support material should possess pore sizes which are sufficiently large enough so that the water or permeate can pass through the support without affecting or lessening the flux rate of the entire composite. Conversely speaking, the pore size should not be large enough so that the thin composite semipermeable membrane will tend to fill up or enter into the pores, thus distorting the shape of the thin film membrane with the attendant possibility of rupturing the membrane, thus causing said membrane to lose its effectiveness in the reverse osmosis process.
Reverse osmosis membranes have been prepared and used from a wide variety of known polymeric materials. While many of these polymeric materials possess the ability of reducing the concentration of a solute to where the salt rejection capability is in excess of 98%, some do not possess the necessary flux rate whereby the volume of water which is required to be produced by the membrane per unit of membrane surface is sufficient for the application of the technology.
Other semipermeable membranes comprise interfacial polymerized composites. An example of this type of membrane is found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,277,334 in which the membrane is prepared from a cross-linked interfacially polymerized aromatic polyamine which has been prepared from an essentially monomeric polyacyl halide and an essentially monomeric arylene polyamine. U.S. Pat. No. 4,415,455 describes a membrane which may be used for the desalination of water which comprises a copolymer of methacrylic acid and a hydroxy containing monomer such as hydroxyethyl methacrylate with the optional addition of a polyfunctional carboxylic acid. The purpose of the latter compound which may be exemplified by a low molecular weight compound such as 1,2,4,5-benzene tetracarboxylic acid or citric acid is to function as a cross-linking agent.
Other U.S. patents which disclose membranes which may be utilized in a reverse osmosis process include U.S. Pat. No. 4,168,352. This patent describes membranes which are produced by polymerizing a monomer such as hydroxyethyl methacrylate which is present in a mixture of the monomer and a polymer such as polyacrylic acid. The polymerization of these compounds is initiated in a photochemical manner and the resulting membrane will contain a homopolymer of the hydroxyethyl methacrylate mixed with other polymers. There is no chemical link present between the polymeric hydroxyethyl methacrylate and the polycarboxylic acid. Likewise, U.S. Pat. No. 4,267,295 discloses hydrogel compositions which are produced by cross-linking a mixture of acrylates including glyceryl methacrylate, methyl methacrylate, hydroxyethyl acrylate and a diacrylate such as ethylene glycol dimethacrylate. The initiation of the polymer is effected by the use of a free radical initiator as exemplified by azobisisobutyronitrile (AIBN). The resulting membrane has free hydroxy groups which do not react during the formation of the membrane, the composition of the finished membrane being a cross-linked random copolymer of the various monomers.
In contradistinction to these prior patents, the present invention is concerned with a process for preparing a polyester semipermeable membrane which may be used in a reverse osmosis process in which a solution is coated on a porous support backing material and cured to form a membrane which exhibits excellent characteristics including the properties of chlorine-resistance, good flux and separation. The solution comprises either a blend of two polymers which will cross-link during curing to form the polyester membrane during an acid-catalyzed esterification reaction or a polyester prepolymer which has been formed by the reaction of a polymeric hydroxyalkyl acrylate with an acryloyl halide or an anhydride of a dicarboxylic acid and which will cross-link during curing on the backing material to form the polyester membrane.